The firing rate of most recent versions of paintball markers (also called paintball gun) sometimes exceeds the rate at which projectiles can be fed into the breech intake port. Accordingly, when feeding paintballs from a hopper or magazine, it is critical not to allow any delay or gap in the chain of projectiles moving toward the intake port of the marker. When the mechanism that propels the paintball toward the shoot or tube leading to the gun intake is started with each pull of the trigger then allowed to stop after a short period, the queue of paintballs may be disrupted when the propelling mechanism stops for lack of feeding pressure behind the last ball in the queue. Delays and gaps can thus be created, eventually causing dry firing of the gun.
The present invention results from attempts to avoid any interruption in the steady feeding of projectiles.